The present invention relates to data storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a head slider for contact stops and starts (xe2x80x9cCSSxe2x80x9d).
Sliders support transducer elements and include an air bearing surface which supports the transducer elements above the disc surface for read and write operations. Sliders xe2x80x9ctake offxe2x80x9d and land from a landing zone on the disc surface for contact starts and stops (xe2x80x9cCSSxe2x80x9d). For operation, rotation of the disc provides airflow to the air bearing surface of the slider to raise the slider from the landing zone for proximity recording. Sliders are coupled to an actuator block to position the sliders relative to selected data tracks on the disc surface for read/write operations.
Stiction between the slider and the surface of the disc affects xe2x80x9ctake offxe2x80x9d of the slider from the disc surface. Stiction increases the breakaway velocity and power required to lift the slider from the disc surface. To control stiction, the media or disc surface is roughened or textured to reduce stiction at a head-disc interface. However, wear of textured surfaces can increase stiction at the head disc interface. Also, slider fly height is decreasing and higher media surface roughness averages increases glide avalanche dimensions and head-disc interference.
Landing pads can reduce slider-disc surface contact area to reduce stiction. Sliders fly at a pitch angle with the trailing edge located closer to the disc surface than the leading edge. Landing pads toward the trailing edge can contact the disc surface, particularly at lower slider fly heights. The present invention addresses these and other problems.
The present invention relates to a slider with contact interface features for contact starts and stops. The contact interface features include elevated leading edge contact interface features including elevated contact pads, ribs or protective layer. In addition, the invention includes a slider with a trailing edge contact interface at the bearing surface having a relatively rough surface structure including textured or rough surface patterns.